The invention relates to an intake manifold arrangement for an internal combustion engine, in particular for a direct injection diesel oil combustion engine, with at least one zone with an intake manifold having a flexible manifold wall, with the flexible manifold wall being formed by an inflatable element which is connected with a pressure supply line.